


A Kiss

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Mason convinces Corey to study, for a prize of course.





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone again for all the support, you are all amazing.  
> Tuesdays get very busy for me so I picked one of my shortest fics to put together. I wrote this is ironically in science class so I hope you all enjoy.  
> Day 4 of my Christmas Fic Challenge  
> Enjoy, L.

"I can't do this" Corey groaned as he slammed his head onto his science books. Normally he would have given up hours ago but Mason had pushed him to finish.

You can do anything you put your mind to" Mason smiled from the other side of the table but the comment earned a groan from Corey "I know, cheesy but seriously you got this. You just need to focus for a few more minutes."

  
"I can't" he mumbled from his books which made Mason smile.

  
"You can" he put a hand on Corey's.

  
"I can't" Mason started to walk around the table.

  
"You can."

  
"Can't."

  
"Can."

  
"Can't"

  
"Can" Mason got frustrated and kissed Corey to shut him up. But also to feel Corey's lips on his. It felt good. It always felt good.

  
Corey took complete advantage of this and started to heat things up in hopes of distracting Mason from the test he had tomorrow. Corey had pulled Mason on to his lap. Mason was really getting into it and Corey had thought he had won the battle when Mason abruptly pulled apart.

  
"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work," Corey pulled him back in. "Maybe it's working a little" they laughed into each other's lips.

  
"Wait" he pulled away but Corey's lips never stopped working as he started to place kisses along Mason's neck.

  
"I'll make you a deal but you'll have to stop kissing me. I can't," Mason moaned "can't think straight."

  
"Well, I would hope not" Corey had laughed at his own joke.

  
"You're not funny" Mason blushed, shaking his head.

  
"Well that's not nice," Corey said squeezing at his sides, loving the easy access.

  
"Stop" he laughed grabbing his hands "How about I help you by asking you questions and for every answer you get right you get a kiss." he kissed Corey to really sell it.

  
"Deal" piped up practically pushing Mason off his lap, picking up his pencil.

  
Corey answered the first question correctly and puckered his lips, Mason laughed giving him a kiss.

  
Corey managed to get all Mason's question correctly and every time was met what a very proud Mason.

  
"See what you can do when you put your mind to it."

  
"Yeah, but you won't be in the room with me when I take the test" Corey sighed.

  
"Okay, if you get an 8o% or higher, I'll take you to the movies and we can make out in the back" Mason smiled when Corey perked up again.

  
"Oh, deal for sure," Corey said, kissing Mason again. Their homework was forgotten and to make a long story short, Corey got way more than an 80.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always welcome.


End file.
